spongebob_new_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Superstars, Sponges, Cephalopods, and Squirrels
Superstars, Sponges, Cephalopods, and Squirrels is Maximagination Studios "first" SpongeBob fanfic. It lasted for nearly a year, starting December 15th on fanfiction.net (also premiered July 18 on SB Fanon Wiki affilate SpongeBob Community). The show has been on hiatus since July. The show was about four bandmates (SpongeBob, Sandy, Patrick, and Squidward) who try to become famous. They also had to deal with an angry ex who threatened to destroy them. Episodes Season 1 #The Beginnings #The First Fight #Complete #The Show (Special) #RR's Note #Showtime! #Shunned! #Make or Break #RIP #Dinersty #Snow Idea for Having Fun Unaired #Merry? (Unaired, to be Xmas Special) #Squid in Love (To be 2nd Season 2 episode) NOTES: *An ep named "Unfinished Buisness" was going to be released to celebrate the 1 year anniversary of SSSCS. However, due to location issues, the episode was unaired. *Snow Idea For Having Fun was the Season 2 premiere. However, as of June 2013, it's been considered part of Season 1. The episodes will be aired on SB Fanon Wiki in the future. Characters and "Cast" Main: These are the 4 main characters that make up the band SSSCS. Fake actors also included. SpongeBob SquarePants The 18-year-old sponge who is the main singer in the band. He also plays an electric piano (Why it isn't called eelectric, we'll never know.). He is played by Peter Amarillo. Unlike the series, SpongeBob does not work at the Krusty Krab. Patrick Star The 19-year-old drummer of the band. He plays drums using his stomach. The seastar's house, which is under a rock, is one of the gang's main places. He is played by "Dennis" L. Venman. Sandy Cheeks The guitarist of the band. She's also one of the more rebellious people, having been in a relationship with an equally-rebellious boyfriend. She also likes to smoke before every performance and she's been drunk (and got a DUI) before. Unlike the other 3, Sandy did not show up on the premiere. She debuted on the ep, "Complete". She's a 16-year-old squirrel played by Nancy Melvin. Squidward Tentacles He plays the clarinet. Squidward is the cashier of the group, managing the money. The 19-year-old cephalopod worked at the Krusty Krab as a waiter before getting fired. He is played by Lucas Camille. NOTE: Squidward, SpongeBob, and Patrick have been in all episodes. Recurring R.R. The main antagonist of the show. He showed up first in Complete when he broke up with Sandy. He is known to be talented at many instruments. Not much is known about this grey squirrel, except he is out to destroy SSSCS. He's played by Damian Thomley and he has also shown up on The Show, Showtime! and Shunned!. Eugene Krabs The propietor of the Krusty Krab. Despite having been in only two eps (The Show and Shunned!), he is considered recurring. To learn more about Eugene Krabs (Who is played by George Krabs), he's similar to the one on the actual show. Guest Stars: Stingrayman Hev A famous singer. He showed up in Shunned! and Showtime! and played by Jack Crimson. He was shot and killed in the latter. Perch Perkins A popular anchor, who played himself. He showed up in Shunned! Not-SpongeBob The worker at the Krusty Krab before getting fired. He was never onscreen but had a voice cameo. The actor is unknown. Songs from SSSCS (Note: These songs are not "real". The list comes from a promotional SSSCS disc.) #Find a Heart that Fits #Show Up or Don't #I Love Love #Come Around #Run! #The Reel Deel by Daisy L. #An Epic Night ("Unheard" on SSSCS) #When I'm Truly Alive by SSSCS (for fanfic Mufa) #Holding Hands ft. The Cast of Mufa (Note: Another fanfic) #Strike Again ("Unheard" on SSSCS) #Not One More Word ("Unheard" on SSSCS) By Daisy L. #Mortal #VICTORY (written by bigslayerguyman) Category:Spin-Offs Category:Superstars, Sponges, Cephalopods, and Squirrels Category:Spin-Offs Category:Lists Category:Episode Lists Category:List of Episodes Category:Maximagination Category:2012 Category:Character Lists Category:List of Characters